


Under Your Spell

by show_me_the_universe



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Mutual Pining, Pining, Political tensions, Slow Burn, because I wanted period drama lesbians, but dont worry theres still romance, but then I got sidetracked and sprinkled some socioeconomic political drama in there was well, this started off as a fic prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/show_me_the_universe/pseuds/show_me_the_universe
Summary: Once upon a time, a young woman- the princess- found herself lost in the forest.A witch agreed to help her return home on one condition- the princess would be cursed so that no man would ever love her, effectively ending the royal bloodline.Years later, the princess- now queen- and the witch find themselves drawn back together, and they need to put aside their differences and work together for the good of the kingdom and the forest, and maybe discover a bit about themselves along the way.





	1. The Curse

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! I'm back with another story to share! Someone sent a prompt in the wicked discord a while ago that was something along the lines of "a witch curses a princess so that no man will ever love her. the princess is a lesbian so the spell means nothing to her. the witch is mad that the spell didn't work and she confronts the princess- who is actually really pretty... and sparks begin to fly"
> 
> so of course I HAD to write this
> 
> (also side note: for anyone who was particularly invested in my other fic, Expectations, yes I'm still alive, yes I'm planning on finishing it, I just pushed myself too hard with the whole daily chapter thing and i kind of hit my burnout point)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba is an immortal witch who doesn't take kindly to visitors, especially when the visitors are from the kingdom that wants to take her land.

Elphaba loved being a witch. 

It was a simple life, really. She lived in a cabin deep in the woods, with nothing but herself and a small garden that provided all she needed to sustain herself. Vegetables, herbs, fruits, flowers- everything she needed for food and witchcraft.

She didn’t always plan on being a witch. She had been abandoned in the woods as a child, hated for her green skin, and was taken in by a witch. After years, she had learned how to control magic, and tried to cast a spell on herself to get rid of her green skin- but it didn’t work. In fact, it seemed at first that the spell did nothing...

Years passed, and eventually Elphaba began to realize that her failed de-greenifying spell had an effect after all. 25 years after trying the spell, she hadn’t aged a day. She had accidentally made herself immortal- a blessed curse.

Immortality had its perks, she figured. She didn’t  _ have _ to eat by any means, since she could never starve to death, but the process of planting, harvesting, cooking, and cleaning provided a nice routine in her otherwise dull existence. 

When she wasn’t tending to her garden, she was practicing her magic. Casting spells, brewing potions, enchanting objects-  it was fun to see just how much she could accomplish, to test the limits of her magic.

Sometimes, when she would sit by the fireplace with a cup of herbal tea, she would realize just how lonely she was. But loneliness, she figured, was a small price to pay for a life of endless simplicity and solitude.

Her life was quiet. There was no one around for miles to bother her, and she liked it that way-

“Hello?” A voice echoed through the trees. So much for solitude…

Elphaba hated trespassers. They were few and far between, but occasionally some poor soul would find themselves lost in the woods and Elphaba would take it upon herself to help them find their way home, usually adding a curse on the trespasser for good measure, to ensure that they never returned.

“Please, can you help me? I’m lost!” The sound of the intruder’s voice was closer now, just outside her house.

Elphaba glanced in the mirror, making sure she looked her worst. She was a wicked witch, after all, she had to make sure she looked the part. She put on her signature hat- pointy and black and so predictably witchy. She decided she really wanted to play up the drama tonight, so she put on a cape that she knew would make her look positively fearsome. 

With a wave of her hand and softly whispered spell, she disappeared in a cloud of red smoke, reappearing on the roof of her house in the same instant. As smoke swirled around her in deep reds and violets, the wind began to howl. It was moments like these that made her feel absolutely wicked, completely in her element.

“Who are you?” Elphaba growled as she watched the girl in front of her house step back in fear, “And why are you here?”

“I- I’m sorry, miss, I meant no harm, I was out for a walk and I followed the wrong path and I’d just like to get back to my home.”

“Of course. I don’t even know why I bother asking anymore. Everyone’s always lost and wants to find their way back home.” She leapt from the roof of her cabin, floating down a little more gracefully than she’d intended to. She took a closer look at the intruder: a scared girl with golden hair and blue eyes- she couldn’t have been older than sixteen. “Where is ‘home’ for you anyway?”

“The kingdom of Arduenna. I am Princess Glinda.”

Elphaba scowled. “Of course you are.”

“Is that a  _ problem _ ?”

“No, no, not at all. It’s just that your family has been expanding their kingdom into the forest for years now, ruining the forest and mistreating animals and Animals while doing so. You could say I’ve got a bit of a grudge against the Arduenna family.”

“That’s not even in my control, I’m just the princess, I can’t decide what happens in the kingdom!  _ Please, _ just help me get back home.”

Elphaba paused for a moment. Of course she was going to send the girl back home, but she wanted to find a proper curse to cast on the princess, something that would sooner or later put an end to the Arduenna lineage and, hopefully, put an end to the destruction of the forest she called home. She had the perfect idea.

“Your Highness, do you have any siblings?” Elphaba asked.

“No.”

“Perfect,” Elphaba smiled wickedly.

“What does that have to do with anything, though?”

“I have a transportation spell that will send you home, on one condition: you will be cursed so that no man will ever love you, and you will never have children. And thus, the end of the Arduenna line...”

“It’s a deal. Send me home.”

“What? I thought you’d be a little more upset than this.”

“No, I don’t care, I just want to get out of this forest and back home.”

“Alright then…” Elphaba muttered the transportation spell she had grown so used to reciting, plus the addendum that would implement the curse. 

In an instant, the princess was gone, and Elphaba was able to return to her peaceful evening.

She began to think- a pastime that had always troubled her. Had she been too harsh on the girl, or was the curse reasonable enough?

Did the girl actually accept the terms of the curse, or did she only agree so she could get home? She had just essentially ended a family line, that was an important decision to fall in the hands of a young woman who just wanted to get home.

But what was done was done. Besides, it wasn’t like she could just undo the curse or anything. It would be beneficial in the long term anyways. The Arduenna line would come to an end, and a new family would take the throne- perhaps one that actually cared about the forest.

Maybe… it would’ve been easier to just meet with the King of Arduenna and ask him to stop destroying the forests. But… there was no showing her face in the world, not when she was so…  _ green _ .

Maybe… just maybe, this indirect action would work.

She took another sip of her tea, relishing in the silence of the night. 

She was completely alone again.

Just the way she liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! Feedback is always welcomed!


	2. Journey to the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glinda grows up and realizes exactly what the curse means...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in 1 day look at me go

At 16, Glinda thought nothing of the curse. She was still basically a kid, she didn’t need to worry about men yet anyway.

* * *

At 18, Glinda had more or less forgotten about the curse. Her parents had started pressuring her to take a suitor, and it was only then that she remembered the horrid curse that had been cast upon her all those years ago.

* * *

At 21, Glinda realized just how real the curse was. Men would take one look at her and leave the room. Her parents had always told her she was beautiful, but she was having a hard time believing it.

* * *

At 23, Glinda began to think about the exact terms of the curse. The witch had said that “no man would ever love her”, which had been very clear. No man had tried to approach her other than the times her parents had tried to arrange a meeting. Clearly no man loved her. But that didn’t explain why she had never loved a man.

* * *

At 24, Glinda forgot about the curse while she mourned the loss of her parents and prepared for her coronation. Becoming queen was far more important than taking a suitor at this point.

* * *

At 26, Glinda began to realize exactly  _ why _ she had never been drawn to a man. Women- like her cute chambermaid- were much more enjoyable to spend time with. Of course, she couldn’t necessarily be  _ open _ about her preference for women. But the curse provided an excellent excuse to avoid men, and she was actually quite grateful. She knew that if not for the curse, she would have been thrown into some arranged marriage ages ago. Marriage, at this point, was just one less thing to worry about in her hectic life as Queen of Arduenna.

If not for that witch’s curse, she’d still have to be dealing with the pressure of taking a suitor. So whether she had intended to or not, the witch had made Glinda’s life immensely easier. 

There was only one thing to do- she decided she needed to find the witch and thank her personally.

* * *

Glinda pulled the hood of her cloak tighter, trying to shield herself from the unexpectedly cool breeze that blew through the trees. It was hard to believe it was still summer with how dark and cool the forest was.

She aimlessly wandered through the forest she had found herself lost in all those years ago. Somehow, like magic, a tiny hut appeared before her. She felt an eerie sense of familiarity wash over her. This was definitely the place she was looking for.

Carefully, she knocked on the door.

“I’m not home!” A voice called from behind her and a flash of movement caught her eye. Glinda turned around to see the witch hunched over in a little vegetable patch. “I’m over here, what the hell do you want?”

Glinda almost laughed. She could hardly believe this was the same witch that had terrified her only ten years before. Tending to a garden, she seemed so… normal. Is this what witches did in their free time?

The witch set down her basket of vegetables and crossed the dark clearing to meet Glinda. She swore that the woman looked exactly the same as she had ten years ago: emerald green skin and dark eyes and a jawline that could cut tempered steel. Her long black hair fell in waves over her shoulder, and Glinda couldn’t help but notice the woman’s frame- bony and lanky, but somehow still softer and fuller than one would expect from someone who had lived along in the forest for God knows how long.

Glinda let out a deep breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. Were witches supposed to be this… attractive?

“Why are you here?” The witch asked, “If you’re only here because you’re lost… I could send you home, but I’d have to curse you so you won’t dare set foot in this forest again.”

“I just want to talk to you.”

“I’m a wicked witch, I don’t just talk to random strangers.” 

“Random stranger- ha!” Glinda laughed as she lowered the hood of her cloak, “Is that any way to speak to your Queen?”  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!
> 
> feedback is ALWAYS appreciated


	3. Repayment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba catches up with a familiar face who returns with a surprising request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no editing- we post without preview like men!
> 
> this fic is super dialogue heavy and definitely not my best writing but oh well

“Is that any way to speak to your Queen?”

Elphaba turned around. That golden hair, those blue eyes… “You’ve been here before, haven’t you? You were the princess that got lost- how long has it been?”

“Ten years.”

“Ten years…” Elphaba repeated. She set down her basket and put on a pair of gloves before picking up a rusty watering can, giving her plants a generous amount of water. “Why are you here, anyway?”

“I wanted to talk to you about the curse.”

“I can’t reverse it, curses are irreversible.” Elphaba waved her hand dismissively as she picked up her basket and walked inside, hoping that was enough to make the woman leave. 

Elphaba set her harvest on the table and set to work lighting a fire in the hearth. With a snap of her fingers and a whispered spell, the fireplace was instantly ablaze. Tonight she was planning on brewing dozens of different potions and then making a lovely vegetable stew. She wasn’t going to let some girl ruin her evening just because of a years-old curse.

Elphaba sighed as she heard the floorboards creak behind her, signaling that the woman had the nerve to enter her house. “I didn’t come here to ask you to reverse the spell.”

“Oh wait, let me guess-” Elphaba rolled her eyes as she turned around. This was the Queen of Arduenna she was talking to, she knew _ exactly _ why the queen had come to her house, “You’ve come to tell me that you’re going to clear this area of the forest, haven’t you? I knew this day would come, I just never thought it would be so soon- ”

“What? No I-”

“Your kingdom has been encroaching upon the forest land for ages now, I suppose it was only a matter of time before you reached my home. I’ve had this coming for ages, though I really don’t think I deserve it- ”

“Listen to me, witch!” Glinda snapped. Elphaba recoiled at her sudden harshness, keeping her guard up even when the queen’s expression softened. “I’m sorry. Do… do you have a name? I don’t want to have to refer to you as a witch like that again.”

“Elphaba. My name is Elphaba. Now give me one good reason why I should listen to you.”

“Elphaba, I’m not here to talk about the forest. Well… not entirely, I suppose.” Glinda sat down at the table, and Elphaba did the same, pouring two cups of tea- this would be a civilized teatime conversation- hopefully.

“What do you mean by, ‘not entirely’?”

“I came here to thank you for casting that spell on me, it’s really made my life easier.”

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. “Easier? How so?”

“Well, I’m not sure if this was just by chance or if it was something to do with the curse you placed on me, but I’ve come to realize that maybe it’s for the better that no man will ever love me, for I strongly prefer the company of women anyways.”

“Really? And why did you feel the need to tell me this?”

“I mean… it’s so much less stressful, not having to worry all the pressure of taking a suitor. I can focus on matters that are more important to my kingdom-”

“Matters like cutting down the trees in my forest, the same thing your family has been doing for generations.”

“I mean, yes, but timber is an important export, and-”

“I don’t care about your kingdom or your exports or your economy or anything!” Elphaba said with a growl, “You’re destroying my home, you’re destroying the lives of countless animals and Animals alike, and you don’t seem to care in the slightest.”

“I understand that you’re upset, and I want you to know that I  _ do _ care, but ultimately as Queen it is my duty to-”

“I don’t care! Your kingdom and your duties mean nothing-”   


“Will you stop cutting me off?!” Glinda interjected, and a heavy silence fell over the room before she continued, “Bear in mind that although you do not consider yourself one, you are still a subject of mine. And although I am nearly a stranger, I am still your Queen, and all I ask is that you treat me with at least some of the respect I deserve. Is that clear?”

“Yes, your Majesty,” Elphaba swallowed, her heart racing. She couldn’t help but feel intimidated by the authority of the queen- and although she wouldn’t typically pay any respect to the bloodline that had been ruining the forest for generations, she felt compelled into compliance by the girl’s icy blue gaze, “I apologize.”

“Carrying on- I came here to thank you for that blessing of a curse. and to ask if there is anything I can do to repay you.”

“Anything to repay me?” Elphaba took a sip of her tea, pretending to contemplate an answer deeply, though she knew from the start what she wanted. “I suppose… stop cutting down trees, leave the forest alone, and never return here. Simple terms, wouldn’t you say?  Keep your kingdom away from my home, that will be acceptable repayment for the blessed curse I laid upon you all those years ago.”

“I can’t do that.” Glinda blinked at her in surprise, “We’ve been over this already, timber is such an important resource, we can’t just stop collecting it.”

“Then come with me,” Elphaba stood up and offered out a hand, “Let me show you the forest, show you the land I call home- maybe I can convince you that nature is worth preserving.”

Elphaba froze the moment Glinda hesitantly took her hand- she hadn’t expected the queen to  _ actually _ agree.

“Alright then, convince me.” Glinda siad, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight, “I can’t promise any change to the current rate of timber exports, but I’m certainly willing to listen to your argument. Like I was trying to say earlier, it is my duty as Queen of Arduenna to ensure the well-being of all my subjects- and I suppose... that even includes mysterious forest-dwelling witches like you.”

Elphaba had no clue how to respond to any of Glinda’s words- why was she being so cooperative? No, this was just beyond cooperative, this was borderline  _ nice _ \- no one had ever been nice to her before.

“So I’ll let you show me the forest, and perhaps we can find a way to ensure that the needs of my kingdom and the needs of your home are met.”

Glinda was still holding her hand, Elphaba realized, and without a word, they set off into the night.


	4. A Moonlit Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glinda learns that beauty can be found almost everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 1:30 am i didn't edit this at all im sorry :)

Glinda couldn’t believe the situation she had gotten herself into: she was being led through the twisting undergrowth of the forest by a mysteriously captivating witch, potentially putting her kingdom’s most important resource on the line in the process. 

This was thrilling, daring, a break from the dull, dull routine of daily life in the castle.

Elphaba held her hand tight, leading her between trees, under branches, and through thick brambles with a practiced ease, like she knew every single path through the forest. Glinda was stumbling along behind her, tripping over roots and getting scraped by thorns. So far, the forest didn’t seem particularly pleasant or worth protecting.

“Here we are- the heart of the forest.”

“I really don’t see what all the fuss is about- I’m covered in dust and I kept getting attacked by sticks and thorns,” Glinda paused to brush the dust off of her skirts, “What about being covered in dirt and mud and brambles could possibly be worth preserving?”

“There’s so much more to the forest than that, you’re only focusing on what’s bothering you,” Elphaba said as they entered a clearing surrounded by trees and wildflowers. “Forget about the thorns, forget about the dust… just take a deep breath and look around.”

Glinda turned her attention to her surroundings. The grass had a blue-ish glow to it, bathed in moonlight, and the flowers hid away their petals in the cool night air, as if huddling for comfort until the sun rose and warmed the earth. Dewdrops sparkled on the grass below and stars shimmered in the sky above. It truly was a sight to behold.

“There is so much beauty in the forest, you just have to know where to look for it.” Elphaba said as she took Glinda’s hand once again. “And once you learn to find the beauty in the darkness, you can find it nearly anywhere. Look around, there’s so many species of plants and animals growing together in harmony and unity, it doesn’t get much more amazing than that.”

“It’s… it’s beautiful.”

“Wait, there’s more, follow me.”

“Hold on- how are you able to navigate through the forest so quickly?”

“Years of practice, I suppose. Eventually you learn where all the trees and their roots are, you learn how the forest floor shifts when you walk on it, you know exactly how the winds move and which way leads to home- although at this point I don’t need to find my way home, I’m already there.” Elphaba smiled, her gaze drifting towards the stars, “This  _ is _ my home.”

Glinda caught herself staring at the witch- she was so happy, she was in her element, her smile was so real, so genuinely contagious. She froze when Elphaba held her hand a little tighter- there was something so captivating about this mysterious woman

“Come, through the trees again, but this time slow down, notice the beauty of it all.”

Glinda shivered as Elphaba led her through the woods again, slower this time, more careful, more gentle.

“Tell me what you notice.”

“There’s a breeze- it makes the leaves dance like a thousand tiny green folksman dancing a jig.”

“Good, good. Very poetic. Notice any animals, or any Animals?”

Glinda stopped and looked around, “There’s a snake in that tree above us, and there’s a Mouse in the bushes over there, singing a lullaby to her children. There are birds everywhere, but they’re all asleep, they’ll sing their songs once the first rays of light break through the darkness.”

“You’re quite observant, your Majesty.” Elphaba smiled, “Now, through here is another amazing sight.”

Through the vines was yet another spectacular sight: a cascading waterfall that flowed into a shimmering stream. Fireflies floated through the air and crickets chirped in the grass, creating a scene that could easily be from a fairytale storybook.

“This water is some of the purest and clearest water this side of the mountains. It’s also some of the freshest and coolest- from what I’ve been told.”

Glinda bent over and dipped a finger in the stream, amazed by how cold and pure the water was. “What do you mean ‘from what you’ve been told’?”

“It’s strange, but I’m deathly allergic to water. I suppose it may be an effect of the green, but a single drop of water is enough to burn my skin. I suppose even immortal witches have to have some sort of weakness.” Elphaba sighed, “But enough about me. What do you think of this place?”

“It’s beautiful,” Glinda took Elphaba’s hand in her own, “It’s truly one of the most amazing sights I’ve ever seen.”

“We’re not done yet.” Elphaba said, and Glinda felt a strange, unnatural breeze begin to stir. “Tell me, Glinda, do you trust me?”

Glinda hesitated. Her first instinct was to say yes, but she also remembered that this was a witch, and only hours before they had been arguing. This was a witch who hated her family and her kingdom, who could very likely want her dead. But still… Glinda trusted her. In the few hours since their first meeting, Glinda had grown strangely comfortable around Elphaba, like they were old friends, despite the fact that they had only just reconnected hours prior.

“Well? Do you trust me or not?”

“Yes. I trust you. I don’t know why you’re asking this, but I really hope that my trust isn’t misplaced.”

“You can trust me, I wouldn’t let anything bad happen to you- not while I’m trying to persuade you to save the forest, at least.” 

“Ah, so after you’re done showing me the forest, then you’re willing to put me in harm’s way again?” Glinda said with a laugh.

“Not necessarily. It partially depends on whether or not you decide to try and take care of the forest.”

“Partially? What’s the other part?”

“Well… I don’t entirely hate you as much as you would think, your Majesty.” Elphaba smiled, wrapping an arm around Glinda’s waist. 

Glinda was taken off guard by the sudden contact, but she didn’t necessarily complain; she simply relaxed into the touch and listened carefully as Elphaba muttered a spell under her breath. 

“Hold on, Glinda.” Elphaba said as she took a step backwards and then a step- upwards? 

Glinda gasped and wrapped her arms around Elphaba’s shoulders as she felt her feet leave the ground- they were flying! Or was it floating? Either way, they grew further from the ground with each and every step Elphaba took.

“Elphaba!” Glinda laughed as she watched the trees grow smaller below them, “This is incredible!”

“Isn’t it an amazing sight? You can see for miles up here. It really is nice, to leave behind all the earthly worries of the world- to just get lost in the clouds and the stars. It’s peaceful.”

Glinda was suddenly hyper-aware of everything- the chill of the air at this altitude, the breeze that blew through Elphaba’s long, black hair as dark as the night sky that surrounded them, the way the radiant blue of the moonlight gave the witch’s green skin an ethereal, almost otherworldly glow.

What a strange situation, Glinda realized for the second time that night. Led into the forest by a witch who despised everything her kingdom stood for, being shown the beauties of nature by someone who could, would, and was certainly capable of killing her in an instant. She had quite literally been swept off her feet, floating hundreds of feet in the sky in the surprisingly warm embrace of a wicked witch. 

These were certainly strange times.

“I didn’t come here to enjoy the peacefulness of the night sky though, as enjoyable as it is.” Elphaba said as she led Glinda a bit further east. “This is the eastern border of the forest, where your kingdom continues dig deeper into territory that does not belong to you. The forest extends as far north as the sea, as far south as the desert, and as far west as the mountains. Beyond that, there’s nothing for miles. Eventually if you keep cutting down trees, you’ll have nothing left.”

That was, Glinda realized, a surprisingly good point. But she knew it would take decades, if not centuries, for her kingdom to cut down every last tree in the forest- it wasn’t her problem to deal with, it would be the problem of a descendent of whoever she chose to inherit the throne- there was no way- curse or no curse- that she’d have any children of her own.

But Elphaba had a point- eventually, even if it was beyond Glinda’s time, there would be nothing left. No trees for her kingdom to use in construction and exports. But… it dawned on her like a sunbeam- her kingdom would suffer, of course, but so would all the plants and animals and Animals that coexisted and thrived in the forest.

“See where the boundary of the forest is today?” Elphaba said, gesturing to the clearly defined line of trees below them. “And see that river off in the distance? That’s where the forest used to reach, almost 300 years ago. Look how much your kingdom has destroyed, taking the trees to sell as lumber, killing the animals and- Oz forbid- the Animals to eat as food, flattening out the land to grow your crops. You’ve already done so much damage, and as your kingdom grows, the demand for resources and land will only increase with it.”

“I know.” Glinda said. “But I do want you to keep in mind that I’ve only been Queen for Arduenna for two years, most of this deforestation wasn’t even done under my watch. Guilt-tripping me for the actions of my ancestors isn’t a very effective persuasion strategy, I must admit.”

“I’m sorry… I got a bit emotional, I must’ve let myself get carried away.”

“Don’t apologize. I can see how much you care about the forest, and I really do want to find a way to protect it while still maintaining balance in my own kingdom. I want to show you my kingdom tomorrow, so you can see my side of the story and why I might be a bit hesitant to change the current rate of logging. Although-” Glinda yawned, “It’s getting a bit late to be negotiating the extended future of my kingdom.”

“I agree.” Elphaba echoed the same tired yawn, “We can return to your castle by air, it’ll be faster than walking- and certainly more scenic.”

Silently, the pair sailed through the night sky until they reached the kingdom of Arduenna.

“Elphaba, I-” Glinda started, unsure of what she was trying to say and how to put her thoughts into words, “Thank you for being so patient with me. I know I haven’t exactly been the nicest to you or the most open minded, but thank you for not giving up on me, for showing me the forest anyway. You really introduced me to a new kind of beauty tonight, thank you for that.”

“Of course. It was a pleasure to spend the evening with you, your Majesty. I want to thank you, for being so patient with  _ me _ . I tend to get a bit emotional or over excited, especially when it comes to the forest.”

“Oh, don’t apologize for that!” Glinda said with a smile, “I think it’s actually fascinating to see you so in your element, there’s kind of a… a regal sort of beauty when you’re in your element.”

“So I’m regal now? Royalty, just like you?”

“It’s an expression, you silly thing.” Glinda said with a giggle.

They were laughing in the moonlight like two old friends- it really was amazing.

Their laughter quickly subsided though, filled with a silent tension that Glinda could not find the words to describe.

Elphaba’s arms were still around her waist, holding her just a little too close. Glinda reached up to brush a strand of dark hair out of her face. Elphaba really was pretty, there was no denying that.

And with their bodies so close, their faces only inches away… It would be so,  _ so  _ easy to just-

Someone leaned in... Glinda wasn’t sure if it was her or not, but when she expected a kiss, all she felt was a rush of wind as whatever force that kept them afloat suddenly gave way, sending both of them hurtling toward the ground.

Glinda could hear Elphaba chanting a spell as they fell closer and closer towards the earth. “Ah tay tah tay-” was all she caught through the rush of the wind.

Just in the nick of time- both of them began to float again, only about ten feet away from the ground.

Elphaba took Glinda’s hand and they finally touched down on the ground just outside the castle gates. “See?” Elphaba smirked, holding back a laugh, “I told you I wouldn’t let anything bad happen to you.”

“You are too kind, Elphaba.”

“All jokes aside, I am  _ so _ sorry about that- the thing with spells as opposed to curses is that first of all, they’re temporary, and second of all, they require some degree of concentration to activate and maintain. I don’t know how, but I let my concentration slip for just a second too long.”

‘ _ Because we nearly kissed’ _ Glinda thought, having the common sense not to say it aloud.

“Don’t worry about it. We landed fine and that’s what matters most.” Glinda tried to brush off everything that had just happened, from the near-kiss and nearly plummeting to her death- the past twenty seconds were exhilarating to say the very least. “Anyway… It’s been an incredibly long day, we both need rest. I can set you up with a guest room in the castle, if you’d like.”

“That would be amazing,”

“Wonderful,” Glinda smiled, “I’ll have someone show you to your room once we’re inside.”

“Have a good night, Glinda, I hope sleep finds you well.”

Glinda did sleep well, in fact.

And she dreamt- of starlight, of green skin and a subtle smile, of moonlit walks, of gentle touches.

Glinda woke with a start in the middle of the night to a sudden realization: she had feelings for Elphaba. What, exactly, those feelings were was an entirely different matter, one that her tired brain decided would have to wait until morning.


	5. The Village/Picnic on the Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one, sort of.
> 
> In which Elphaba sees Glinda's side of the story, and they spend an afternoon negotiating and it feels way more like a date than it should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is long. sorry.
> 
> Also there's a lot of social/economic commentary here, but don't worry it's not too dull, there's also pining too. And backstory, everyone loves a good backstory.

Elphaba was not a morning person.

The sun was too bright, the birds were too loud. More than anything else in the world, she longed for the solitude and silence of the night, for just a few more minutes of sleep.

But despite her exhaustion, she managed to drag herself out of bed. 

She had barely slept at all the previous night. She was grateful that she had been allowed to spend the night in the castle, but the guest room she was given- along with the entirety of the palace- was too extravagant, too opulent compared to the life she was used to. 

The bed was too soft, there were too many blankets and pillows. She had missed the comfort of her rickety old shack far more than she thought she would.

Of course- she blamed her inability to rest on the fact that she was in such an unfamiliar and uncomfortable environment, which was at least partially true, but there was also the fact that her mind had been racing.

Glinda was so incredibly nice to her, and she was kind and curious and far more open-minded than Elphaba had first thought. It was nice that they had been able to more or less cooperate thus far.

Elphaba was glad they had been getting along reasonably well, but there was something else.

Her eyes, as blue as the sky, her soft and gentle smile- why was Elphaba thinking about her? Why was Glinda’s laugh etched into the back of her mind?

Why on Earth had they almost kissed?

She quickly shook away the thoughts and focused on what the day would bring: a tour of the kingdom of Arduenna, and Glinda’s side of the story.

* * *

“Are you sure this will be okay? I don’t really do well around other people. And I feel like the typical villager wouldn’t take very kindly to a green witch.”

“Relax, Elphaba, we won’t have to actually talk to anyone, and we’ll both have to keep our faces covered.”

“Wait, why do you have to hide?”

“I’m the queen. People recognize me, and I wind up getting attention regardless of whether or not I want it. I _could_ show my face, but I don’t want to draw any attention to myself or to you. We’re not here to talk to anyone, I just want to show you the state of my kingdom.” She pulled the hood of her cloak around her face, and Elphaba did the same.

As they walked towards the village surrounding the castle, Elphaba thought of how enamored Glinda was with the forest, of how willing she had been to protect its beauty. Elphaba wondered how the state of Glinda’s kingdom would tie into the situation regarding the forest.

The village, at first glance, seemed prosperous- the streets were lined with shops: mainly craftsmen and woodworkers and cabinetmakers. Architects and builders worked tirelessly to design homes- all made out of the finest lumber in the kingdom. 

Farmers and merchants stood at their carts, selling produce from the summer harvest, rainbows of fresh fruits and vegetables that were grown on the land where the forest once stood.

Elphaba was going to comment on how peaceful and thriving the village was, until she noticed a young boy in tattered clothes emerge from the shadows of an alley and steal two apples from a produce cart, running back to a young woman Elphaba assumed was his mother.

“Come, this way.” Glinda gestured down a small side street. “The further away from the castle and the main square, the worse off people are.”

As they wandered down side streets, Elphaba noticed that Glinda was right. The houses were shabby, the shops were few and far between, and those shops that were open had exorbitantly high prices marked for staples like loaves of bread. Rats scurried through the streets in search of food, and the few people that Elphaba did see were clearly malnourished.

“This is terrible…” Elphaba couldn’t manage any further words.

“I know.”

_‘I know.’_ The nerve-! How on Earth could Glinda just shrug this off like it was nothing?

“You’re the Queen,” Elphaba said, clenching her fists so tightly that her own nails dug marks into her palms, “Why haven’t you done anything to fix this?”

“I’ve been trying for years!” Glinda protested, taking Elphaba’s hand in her own, and she instantly relaxed a bit. “Things are… complicated here. Most of the people on this side of town rent from wealthy landowners, many of whom happen to be the nobles that I directly work with. I want to help improve these people’s lives, of course, but it’s nearly impossible to do so. Any suggestion I bring up with my council to improve this part of town gets shut down in an instant.”

“Because the noble landowners are profiting off the oppression of the poor.”

“Exactly. I’ve promised the nobles a rewarding future in the agriculture and timber industries if they give up their properties, but they don’t want to take a chance on that, not while they’re still making so much of a profit off of landowning The poorer residents of the village can barely afford food after paying their landowners.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that you’re the Queen, though. I will admit I’m not entirely familiar with monarchies and politics, but aren’t you above the noble landowners? Don’t they have to listen to you?”

“Technically, yes. But I’m a girl, I’m still young, and I’m unmarried. They rarely take me seriously if they ever do listen to me. They respected my father, but he also never offered any suggestions that threatened their power and profits.”

“So they’re supposed to listen to you- but they don’t.”

“It’s complicated. The council was appointed to rule if the monarch was ever unfit to rule. In the few months between the death of my parents and my coronation, the council ran the kingdom, and they’re hesitant to relinquish their power, even though it’s been a few years. It’s obvious they think I’m unfit to rule simply because I’m an unmarried woman.”

“That’s stupid.”

“It is.” Glinda agreed. “But back to what I came here to prove- did you see how the town square was thriving because of the timber and agriculture industries? If we give those livelihoods up, the rest of the village could easily fall into disarray like you see here. And…” Glinda was fighting back tears, “I can’t let that happen, I already failed to protect the people here, I don’t want things to get any worse. These are my people, Elphaba, I need to keep them safe.”

Elphaba looked around again at her surroundings, shivered as Glinda held her hand tighter. And then it hit her like a brick- she _cared_ . For the first time in what felt like forever, she found herself _caring_ about other people, about the poor, oppressed townsfolk. 

And- most surprisingly of all- she found herself caring about Glinda.

She really, truly _cared_ \- and that was absolutely terrifying.

She didn’t _want_ to care.

But here she was anyway, in a broken village, feeling sorrow and pity for its residents and rage towards the self-absorbed cowards who enabled their suffering.

Here she was, wrapping an arm around Glinda’s shoulders, keeping her close for comfort for reassurance, everything that defined the concept of caring.

“We’ll work something out, Glinda. There’s got to be a way to save the forest and preserve your kingdom at the same time. And if there’s a way to help this side of the village out of poverty while doing all that, then we’ll make that happen too.” Elphaba choked back a few tears of her own. She shouldn’t be crying- wicked witches weren’t supposed to cry. “I want to help. I really do.”

“Thank you for being so willing to see my side of the story, to really listen and understand where I’m coming from.” Glinda pulled out of the embrace and even under the hood of her cloak, Elphaba could see the girl’s eyes sparkling with gratitude, “I mean it. Thank you.”

Silence. Elphaba had no clue what to say in such a moment of genuine emotion.

“Anyway,” Glinda exhaled and straightened, regaining her composure, “We can discuss plans over lunch.” It was only then that Elphaba noticed the picnic basket Glinda had brought with her. “I know the perfect spot for a picnic.”

* * *

A short walk later led them to the top of one of the rolling hills just beyond the farmland. 

Sprawled out on a shared blanket, they had shed their cloaks, finally able to show their faces to the world again, enjoying the freedom and comfort of their simple traveling outfits.

To the west was the forest, stretching across the land in its magnificent green beauty. 

To the east was the kingdom, the distinct zones of the village appearing homogenous from so far away.

This hill was a spot between worlds, a spot neither here nor there, neutral grounds for economic and territorial negotiations.

It was also an absolutely beautiful spot for a picnic lunch: fruits and bread and nuts and vegetables- Elphaba was vegetarian after all, how Glinda had figured that out when packing a lunch was beyond her, but it was still a kind gesture nonetheless.

“So…” Elphaba started, “In theory, there’s a simple solution to both of our problems. For every tree you cut down, plant two more. In the long run that would make timber a sustainable and profitable industry. As for agriculture, some of the farmers could switch to planting and tending to the saplings.”

“If I can manage to convince the nobles that forestry is a sustainable and profitable resource, especially after implementing a replanting system, then we can shift them to investing in timber, and set the poor villagers free from their debts. In fact- we could create new jobs in planting trees for the villagers.”

“But if the nobles are investing in the logging industry that the poor are working for, wouldn’t that essentially put them in the same situation as before?”

“I suppose you’re right.” Glinda agreed, “Although, we may be biting off more than we can chew, trying to tackle the forest, the economy, and poverty all in one plan. I do care about the villagers, but the most pressing issue right now is figuring out a way to sustain the economy and preventing further poverty while still protecting the forest- and I think your replanting idea is the way to go. Once the economy becomes more stabilized and sustainable, then we can work on a solution to the poverty in the village.”

Elphaba was going to protest Glinda’s use of the word ‘we’, for she had no idea whether or not she was going to continue working with Glinda, she had no idea whether she wanted to stay or not. But she thought better of it, knowing that choosing to leave now would break both of their hearts.

“I really do hope,” Glinda continued, “That this plan works out in practice. My main concern is that we’ll wind up cutting down trees faster than we can plant them, faster than they can grow.”

“That’s simple. I have potions and spells that can grow things faster.” She waved a hand over a patch of grass, and a pink flower sprung from the dirt. “See?” She picked it and handed it to Glinda, who accepted it with a smile.

“You’re amazing,” Glinda laughed. “I know I’ve said it before, but I truly cannot thank you enough for helping me. You really are amazing.”

_Amazing._

That was new. Throughout her life, Elphaba had been described as many things: wicked, wretched, horrid, vile- but never amazing.

‘The Amazing Witch’ didn’t quite have the same ring to it as ‘The Wicked Witch’, but she figured it would be nice to have someone think highly of her for a change.

* * *

The sun reached its peak at noon and then began to move westward, beginning the slow descent in its daily journey across the bright blue sky.

The formality of their initial conversation was long forgotten, and what had started as a simple business meeting now felt like a picnic between two friends or- Oz forbid it- a date.

“Elphaba,” Glinda was leaning against her, too close but somehow still never close enough. “I want to know you better.”

“How so? And… why?”

“It’s strange, but I’ve come to enjoy your company in the short time we’ve been together, I just want to know a bit more about you, take away some of the mystery of the witch who helped me fall in love with the forest.”

“Alright…” Elphaba shifted, unsure of how to deal with the weight of another person against her. “What would you like to know?”

“How did you come to be an immortal forest dwelling witch?”

“Well, to make an incredibly long story short, I was born with green skin, abandoned by my family at a young age, I grew up on the streets and was taken in by a witch who trained me as her apprentice. One day I decided to try to cast a spell to de-greenify myself, which, as you can tell, failed. Instead I wound up becoming immortal, although it took a few years for me to notice. Eventually I found a little place for myself in the woods and I’ve been there ever since.”

“How old are you?”

“I’ve got to be at least 250 years old by now, maybe closer to 300. I lost track.”

“What do you do with all that free time?”

“I tend to my garden, go for walks, cast curses on annoying trespassers like yourself.”

“It’s more of a blessing than a curse, to be fair. Men aren’t worth the trouble, I’m glad none of them see value in me.”

“You.. you said you prefer the company of women?” Elphaba asked hesitantly, “Excuse me if that was too forward or intrusive or-”

“No, no I don’t mind.” Glinda laughed, that beautiful, melodious laugh that Elphaba liked just a little too much, “Ever since the curse, I knew men would take no interest in me, but that never explained why I never had an interest in men. I had a fleeting relationship with my chambermaid, but it didn’t last long at all. I know in my heart though that someday I’ll find a woman who isn’t afraid to love me, and who I don’t have to fear loving.”

“It must be hard to accomplish that in your position, with the constant pressure to take a suitor and produce an heir to the throne.”

“Oh believe me, it is.” Glinda said with a sigh, “But do you know what the most difficult part about this curse was?”

“What was it?”

“The fact that I was undesirable to men really warped my perceptions of beauty. Of course I knew that the reason men took one look at me and walked away was because of the curse, but something inside me told me that it was because I wasn’t beautiful. Maybe I read too many fairytales as a young girl, so many stories of beautiful princesses and dashing princes-  but somehow my perception of beauty and self-worth had become dependent on the opinion of men- which is a terrible mindset to have, I know.” 

Glinda paused, as if to recollect her thoughts.

“But maybe that mindset was, I don’t know, a ‘side effect’ of the curse? Either way, once I realized my attraction to women, I started to grow out of that dependency to the male gaze, and ever since then I’ve felt a little better about myself, knowing that my appearance was never meant to please men. But I still can’t help but let my mind slip back into my past way of thinking sometimes. It’s awful.”

Elphaba had been hanging on to every single word, heartbroken upon realizing that her curse had put Glinda in such an awful mental state.

“You _are_ beautiful though,” Elphaba brushed a golden curl behind her ear, “Don’t ever let anyone try to tell you otherwise.”

“People only ever told me otherwise because of that curse, Elphaba.”

“Would you rather have suitors breaking down your door, begging for your hand in marriage?”

“No,” Glinda smiled, that absolutely radiant, charming, adorable smile that Elphaba had hardly seen all day. “I’m much more content being here with you than dealing with suitors.”

“Really? You’d rather spend the afternoon with a hideous wicked witch than in the company of your fellow nobles?”

“In a heartbeat,” Elphaba froze as Glinda gently caressed her face. How on earth was it possible for someone to be so absolutely _gentle_? “You know, you’re beautiful too. I can’t imagine anyone’s ever said that to you, but I want you to know that I mean it with every bone in my body- you’re beautiful.”

Glinda was leaning in and Elphaba found herself mirroring the action- she hadn’t kissed anyone in- oh, how many years had it been?

As Glinda drew ever closer, Elphaba’s mind flashed back to the early days of her immortality- a vague and fuzzy face, the details unclear in her mind’s eye.

She thought of the carefree bliss of love- then her lover aging, wilting, withering way while Elphaba stayed in her prime.

The heartbreak- there was no way she was going through that again.

The intimacy- all too terrifying, even more so now, after centuries of isolation.

It was too terrifying, too painful.

She wasn’t going to let herself love again- she had already gotten too close, cared too much.

_‘You’re beautiful too.’_

“No-” Elphaba backed away in a hurry. “No I’m not.”

Her mind on the verge of panic, Elphaba cast a levitation spell, moving as fast as she could towards the forest, away from the kingdom, away from that awful village…

Away from Glinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please consider leaving a comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> also, follow me on tumblr!  
> main: yeee-haw  
> wicked: two-gay-witches


	6. Stories and Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from both perspectives- Glinda journeys into the forest in search of Elphaba, and Elphaba reminisces on exactly why it's such a bad idea to fall in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just felt like I needed to split this chapter up between perspectives idk...
> 
> Anyway, after a few days of writer's block I've finally got this story going again, I hope you all like the next chapter!

Glinda took a second to process what had just happened.

_“You’re beautiful too-”_

_Another almost-kiss._

_“No… no I’m not.”_

And just like that, Elphaba was gone.

* * *

Elphaba arrived at her house, her familiar house. Far away from that overwhelmingly extravagant palace and it’s floral softness, she finally felt a little more at ease. Exhausted from the past few days, she flopped down on her rickety old bed, finally feeling like she was home.

But something felt off, it felt like something was missing...

Glinda.

Eyes as blue as the summer sky.

Golden hair cascading like a waterfall over her shoulders.

A soft blush and a gentle smile- everything about her was so pink, so perfect.

Elphaba blushed, burying her face in the thin blankets as she thought of Glinda’s laugh, the wonder in her eyes all throughout the night they shared in the forest- the happiness in her smile during their afternoon picnic on the hill.

Glinda- whose family and kingdom Elphaba had despised for ages- truly did have a beautiful face with a beautiful heart to match.

In the span of only a few days, she had certainly developed a strong bond with Glinda. Although… it was absolutely _infuriating_ to not know what that bond was or what feelings such a relationship entailed. How was she supposed to navigate her feelings if she didn’t know what they were? Why in the world was she so drawn to Glinda?

This was the closest she had been to having any real feelings for someone in ages.

She needed to find a reminder- she needed to remember _why_ loving someone, letting someone into her life was such an awful idea.

* * *

Glinda headed straight for the forest, hoping and praying that she’d be able to find her way to Elphaba.

As she carefully stepped over shrubs and vines and roots, she recalled what the witch had said earlier about navigating the forest.

_Eventually you learn where all the trees and their roots are, you learn how the forest floor shifts when you walk on it, you know exactly how the winds move and which way leads to home._

Home. The forest would lead her home.

Glinda took a deep breath and felt the wind shift, she watched as the shadows of branches danced across the forest floor. She looked up and swore that the trees had shifted from where they had just been, as if they were opening up a path.

The wind blew from behind her now, almost as if urging her to head deeper into the forest.

She needed to make sure Elphaba was okay.

* * *

One of the drawbacks of immortality was a limited memory. Elphaba may have been immortal, but she was still only human, and the mind can only remember things for so long. Luckily, she had kept journals of her entire life since becoming a witch; she could read them and remember the details of her past life.

She opened one of the oldest books, from the early days of her life as a witch. The words ‘Years One through Five’ were etched into the binding of the worn leather cover. Carefully, so as not to ruin the worn, yellow pages, she opened up the book.

_15th August, Year 1_

_I fled my home today. My family hates me, what reason do I have to stay? Anyway, I figured it would be a good idea to write down my thoughts and my feelings from now on, since I doubt I’ll have much company out here on my own._

 

_2nd September_

_I’ve been taken in by a kind old woman who claims to be a witch. Beatrice is her name, she says she can teach me the art of witchcraft. It would be nice to have something to do with my life and to have someone to keep me company. If I become skilled enough in magic… maybe I can find a way to de-greenify myself and then… maybe my family will finally love me._

 

She paged ahead, skipping over the trials and tribulations of learning witchcraft, skipping to the part of her life where she learned the hard way why love was such a harsh experience.

 

_19th July, Year 2_

_The witch hunters came for Beatrice today. I managed to escape in time. I suppose I’ll have to find a new place to call home now, with all these witch hunters running about._

 

_24th August_

_I’ve been on the run for a while now. I met an absolutely charming man, he’s not scared of me at all, which is a surprising first. He’s an outcast like me, and he’s become a traveling companion of sorts. The company is nice, and on top of that… he’s absolutely gorgeous. Fiyero is his name… he’s a former servant for a Winkie prince, he’s escaped and he’s on the run and I really do think we’ve both found a sense of safety in each other._

 

Elphaba turned the page to find a faded drawing of a man with rich, dark skin and blue diamonds tattooed on his arms. The charcoal sketch had faded with time, but Elphaba could now recall the beauty of her former lover like he was standing right in front of her.

 

_10th September_

_Found a clearing in the forest, I believe we’re in the kingdom of Arduenna now? It’s a beautiful place, Fiyero and I will start building a house immediately._

 

_13th September_

_We had a picnic in the grass today. Fiyero is quite the charming man. I’m looking forward to living with him._

 

_17th September_

_Finished the house with a little help from my magic. It’s not much, but it’s nice to finally have a roof over our heads._

 

_19th September_

_Now that we’ve settled in, Fiyero and I are doing a lot more talking. I really have grown fond of him, and he seems interested in me. Only one problem- he’s so handsome… and I’m just green. He insists that I’m beautiful, but what reason do I have to believe him?_

 

_20th September_

_I wish I could be beautiful for him._

 

_21st September_

_I tried a new spell today in an attempt to de-greenify myself. It didn’t work. Fiyero said he still loves me all the same._

_Oh-_

_He_ ** _loves_ ** _me._

 

_22nd September_

_I really do believe that I’m in love._

 

Another drawing of Fiyero, of him looking at the stars. She could picture it in her minds’ eye, his dark skin glowing in the moonlight, his diamond tattoos like stars in the night sky.

She turned the page. Yet another sketch, of her and Fiyero kissing. She could almost remember the taste of his kiss, his soft hair, his voice, rich and dark like the finest chocolate. 

It was like she was falling in love with him all over again.

 

_1st October_

_To love and to be loved in return is more magical than any spell I could ever cast._

 

With a resigned sigh, she closed the book. No sense in re-gaining feelings for someone who was long dead.

* * *

Glinda pushed on through the forest as the sun began to set, casting dizzyingly long shadows across the ground.

Dark clouds were beginning to roll in. She certainly hoped she made it to Elphaba’s house before it started raining.

* * *

Elphaba carefully pulled out another book, a slightly less tattered one. 

_5th January, Year 48_

_We’re growing old… With every passing day I fear for my beloved Fiyero’s life. This winter is a harsh one, and he’s nearly seventy years old. I don’t know how much longer he’ll last, even with all my potions and spells that have helped him last thus far._

_What’s terrifying is that while Fiyero has grown old and gray, I haven’t appeared to age a single day since we first began our lives together. I fear I’ve become immortal. How did this happen, and how did I not realize it sooner?_

 

_7th January_

_I’ve done some thinking, and I’ve come to realize how I became immortal. Years ago, I tried to find a way to de-greenify myself, but I was unsuccessful. Perhaps I accidentally laid an immortality curse on myself?_

 

_10th January_

_There was a horrific blizzard today. Snowed in. I suspect that Fiyero has pneumonia. I don’t know how much longer I’ll be able to keep him alive. We’ve lived a fulfilling life though, I suppose._

 

_15th January_

_rest in peace, my beloved._

 

_17th January_

_For the first time in nearly fifty years, I am alone.  I don’t know how I could bear to live a life in solitary emptiness._

 

_18th January_

_Fiyero, my love, my heart aches in your absence. I will always cherish the time we had together. I wish there was a way I could have saved you, my darling. I will love you until the end of time, for I don’t think my heart could take ever loving another as I have loved you._

 

_19th January_

_Was it a mistake to love Fiyero? If I had known I would outlive him- if I had known I would become immortal, would I have still taken that chance on him?_

 

_20th January_

_It’s pointless to worry about what could have been. I loved Fiyero and now I lost him. I’m going to have to endure this heartbreak, but I can learn from it. There’s no point in loving someone whose life is fleeting compared to mine. Once I heal from the wounds of this love, I’m never going back again. Love is beautiful, yes, but I really don’t believe it’s worth the pain of loss._

 

And that was that. Elphaba had learned her lesson about the pitfalls and dangers of love as an immortal, there was no sense in going through that pain again with Glinda.

Glinda, she realized, was probably somewhere, looking for her.

Elphaba decided that upon Glinda’s inevitable return, she’d have to put up all her defenses to avoid another heartbreak.

* * *

As the skies grew darker and darker, Glinda’s search for Elphaba became more frantic.

“Please, _please,_ ” She begged to the forest, to the trees, to the sky and the ground, “Just let me find Elphaba!”

Only a few steps later, as if answering her prayers, the trees opened up into a familiar clearing.

She hurried over to the tiny hut where Elphaba lived and knocked on the door. “Elphaba?”

“What do you want?”

“I want to make sure you’re okay! You can talk to me, you know.”

“Why on Earth do you care about me so much?” Elphaba growled as she opened the door, “Just look at me, I’m a wicked witch!”

Elphaba did look… different. Her hair was a mess, there was ash and charcoal and ink smudged on her green skin. Her teeth were bared in a snarl- had they always been so sharp? She truly did look like a witch, but there was still a sense of beauty about her.

“You’re not wicked, Elphaba. You can appear wicked when you need to be, and it can be scary and intimidating, but that doesn’t mean you’re wicked. You care about what’s important to you, and you’re strong and determined and willing to do whatever it takes to protect what you love. I’ve seen your fierce dedication to protecting the forest, and I’ve seen your outrage at the poverty in the village. You really do _care_ even despite the facade of wickedness and isolation you’ve put up, and I think that’s beautiful.”

Glinda wanted to reach out across the threshold, across the boundary between inside and out that divided them, but she could sense that Elphaba was keeping her guard up, she could see the panicked fear in her eyes.

“I know I said it before, Elphaba, but you’re beautiful in every sense of the word. You’ve got stunning looks, but there’s so much more than that, you’ve got wit, you’ve got guts, you have an absolutely passionate heart. True beauty comes from within, and you have the most beautiful soul I’ve ever seen.”

There was a silence as thunder rumbled in the distance.

“Go away.”

Elphaba closed the door, leaving Glinda alone once more.

* * *

  _“You have a beautiful soul.”_

Glinda’s words rang in her head, and she blushed as she felt a knot twist in her stomach, a distinct feeling she hadn’t felt in ages. _Butterflies._

No.

No, it couldn’t be.

Elphaba wouldn’t let it happen again.

She didn’t want to have to endure the pain.

She was shaken from her thoughts by another knock at the door.

“Let me in!” Glinda protested.

“Go away!”

“Elphie, please-”

Elphaba’s heart skipped a beat as she opened the door again. “Why did you call me that?”

“Call you what?”

“That- that nickname, ‘Elphie’- why did you-?”

“It’s cute.”

It _was_ cute. Elphaba hadn’t had someone call her by another name since… well… since Fiyero.

“It’s a bit too perky.”

“Yeah, but it got you to open the door again, didn’t it?”

“Hmm. I suppose it did.” Elphaba froze, contemplating for an instant whether or not she should welcome Glinda back into her life. “But that doesn’t matter. Look, I helped you figure out a way to protect the forest and save your kingdom, I’m not sure what more you want from me. Now go away.”

“But-”

“I said go away!”

“Alright.” Glinda blinked at her with sad, blue eyes, and Elphaba couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt. She could tell how hurt Glinda was, but she reminded herself that the girl’s existence was fleeting compared to her own and she quickly shrugged off any guilt she held. “If that’s what you want, then I’ll leave.”

Elphaba watched as Glinda turned and left without looking back.

She watched as the storm grew closer. Sprinkling raindrops quickly turned into a torrential rainfall, and Elphaba was glad that she wasn’t caught in the middle of that.

She couldn’t help but worry about Glinda, though…

Glinda would be fine. A little rain never hurt anyone.

Elphaba flinched as lightning struck a tree in the distance, followed by a deafening crack of thunder.

Moments later, a scream echoed across the forest, loud enough that Elphaba could hear it even over the rain and the thunder- it was Glinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! comments and feedback are ALWAYS appreciated!!


	7. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba takes care of Glinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before I had a title for this chapter, I just called it 'tender gay angst' in my outline. and that's really all you need to know.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far, your comments give me that sweet, sweet validation and I genuinely love you all.
> 
> One more thing: this chapter does have some mild descriptions of injuries, nothing too graphic, just a few references to blood is all.

The first thing Glinda was aware of when she opened her eyes was the throbbing pain in her head and a high pitched ringing in her ears.

Blinking away the fuzz, she slowly adjusted to her surroundings. This was not her room in her castle- it was… Elphaba’s house?

Elphaba was sitting on a couch in front of the fireplace, drawing something in a book with a lump of charcoal. She studied her work intently, scowled, ripped out the page, and threw it into the crackling fire.

Rain pattered on the windows and thunder rumbled outside. The last thing Glinda remembered was venturing out in the storm, leaving Elphaba behind for good, and now here she was in the cozy little cabin, the firelight casting a golden warmth throughout the tiny space. 

“Elphie?” Glinda murmured as she tried to sit up.

“Glinda!” Elphaba hurried to the bedside. “Careful now, don’t move too quickly.”

Glinda’s head began to spin as Elphaba helped her sit up, one hand on her shoulder and another holding her hand. “What happened?”

“I can’t be entirely certain… but you were caught in that dreadful storm. From what I gathered once I reached you, lightning struck a tree right next to you. You were pinned to the ground by some tree branches when I found you, and the force of the thunder may have left you with some head trauma.”

“Wait-” Glinda cut her off as a realization struck her as quickly as the lightning outside, “You rescued me- you  _ do _ care.”

“I wasn’t going to let you die alone in the forest, I have  _ some _ decency.” Elphaba scoffed, “But don’t you  dare mistake my saving you for caring.”

A tense silence lingered in the room as the witch’s words sunk in. 

“Anyway- when I found you…” she continued, “You were pinned to the ground by a fallen tree, and I’m almost certain you’ve got a few cuts on your shoulder. They should’ve been tended to immediately, but… you  _ are _ the Queen, and… modesty… I didn’t want to invade your privacy.”

“That’s very considerate of you, Elphaba. In fact, I’d almost go as far as to suggest that you were being respectful, maybe even kind.”

“Again, that wasn’t me  _ caring-  _ it’s common sense to not invade someone’s privacy like that. Now that you’re awake, though, I’ll feel more comfortable treating your injuries, if you’ll let me. But first things first- a healing potion would do you wonders.”

Glinda watched as Elphaba crossed the room, shadows dancing like tiny goblins across the walls. In the dim light, Glinda swore she could see a small scratch on Elphaba’s hand that hadn’t been there before.

She watched as the witch browsed the shelves that contained dozens if not hundreds of small glass vials, the various potions sparkling like jewels in the flickering firelight- or did they have a natural glowing iridescence to them as well?

Glinda took the small bottle and examined its contents. The potion was sweet smelling, almost fruity, and a reddish-pink in color. The thick liquid shimmered in the dim light of the room. “What’s in it?”

“Does it matter? It’ll help you heal faster.” 

“I’d prefer to know exactly what it is that I’m ingesting.”

“The healing potion is mostly fruit, ginger, and enchanted water. There’s a pinch of gold dust and a sprinkling of ash in there as well, neither of them are high enough amounts to do any harm. Drink up.”

Glinda drank the potion in one quick gulp. It was pleasantly sweet and refreshing, and she instantly began to feel a bit better.

“Now to tend to your injuries. I apologize in advance, there’s… there’s a few boundaries that will have to be crossed here.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t mind sacrificing modesty for the sake of safety. Besides, I trust you.” 

Glinda took a deep breath as Elphaba began to undo the buttons on the back of her traveling outfit. She shivered as Elphaba’s fingers ghosted over the stinging gash on her left shoulder.

“The cut’s not too deep, fortunately.” Elphaba observed. “We should be fine just bandaging it up. Let me see if I can find some fabric and get you patched up.”

As Elphaba stood up to rummage through her cabinets, Glinda noticed a book on the floor. It was opened up to a spread that had writing on one page and a messy sketch on the other, it appeared to be a rough image of two people kissing. The drawing was hurried, sloppy, and faded with time, but Glinda could tell from the pointed hat and the long black hair that one of the people in the embrace was definitely Elphaba.

There wasn’t much she could infer from one picture, but assuming that this was a journal of some sort, and assuming that Elphaba had drawn the picture as an illustration of her life- it was clear that she had cared for someone and loved someone before. Why was she so determined to not have that same connection with Glinda?

“You’re not supposed to look at that.” Elphaba picked up the book, quickly closing it.

“Don’t leave open books on the floor that you don’t want me seeing.”

“Don’t think you’re allowed to read something just because it’s open.”

“I wasn’t actively reading it, I just happened to notice it and was taking a glance.”

“Look- it doesn’t matter anyway.” Elphaba sighed as she placed the book onto its proper spot on the shelf. “I’ve got some cloth to use as a bandage, and an herbal balm to help prevent the cut from getting infected.”

“An herbal balm?”

“We’ve waited long enough to treat this wound already, without the balm there’s a good chance it’ll get infected. I’ll do my best to be gentle, but this is going to sting a bit.”

Glinda braced herself, wincing at the painful sting of the medicine against her injury, but the pain quickly subsided into nothingness and she could only feel Elphaba’s touch, warm and gentle against her cool skin. 

“Alright, let’s get this bandaged up.”

“Elphaba- if you’re going to be wrapping my shoulder- won’t I have to undress?”

“Erm- yes. Only partly, and only for a moment, so we can wrap the fabric up and around your shoulder and arm. It’ll put pressure on the injury to prevent any more bleeding and it should also help stabilize the joint too.”

“I’d say that’s worth a few moments of awkwardness.” Glinda slid her arms out of the sleeves of her dress, leaving most of her back and chest exposed up until the corset she was wearing under her dress.

“This… This’ll be hard to do with that corset in the way-” Elphaba stammered, clearly flustered, “But we’ll make it work.” 

Quickly but carefully, Elphaba wrapped the strip of fabric under her right arm and over her left shoulder, repeating the process a few times and then wrapping the fabric part of the way down her left arm, finally tying it off midway down her bicep.

“How does that feel? Not too tight?”

Glinda nearly forgot to respond- she was far too distracted by Elphaba’s lingering touch, by how close their bodies were, her mind was too scrambled, focusing only on the fact that she was half undressed in front of a woman she was so inexplicably and undeniably attracted to. Oh, what a complicated mess she had gotten herself into...

“Glinda?”

“It’s fine.” She replied, thankful her back was towards the witch; she was able to hide her blush. 

Before redoing the buttons on Glinda’s dress, Elphaba carefully checked for any other wounds. Glinda’s heart raced once again at Elphaba’s touch. For a witch who claimed to not care at all, she was surprisingly gentle and astoundingly delicate. 

“There’s a few bruises and a couple minor scratches,” Elphaba said as she carefully buttoned up Glinda’s dress. “They’re nothing to worry about, though. With that healing potion I gave you, you’ll be better in no time.”

“Thank you so much for saving me, Elphaba, I really can’t thank you enough.” Glinda turned around so she could face Elphaba. Blinking slowly and refocusing her dizzy vision, she got her first real look at the witch since waking up and promptly gasped in shock.

Fresh scars streaked across Elphaba’s hands and face, glistening red in the firelight. The scars stood out in sharp lines against the green, like rivers running through a field, like the trails of raindrops down a windowpane-  _ raindrops _ . She recalled Elphaba’s water allergy and was hit with the dawning realization that the witch had ventured through the rain to rescue her, resulting in her injuries.

“Oh stars… Elphaba-” Glinda reached a hand up to cup her face, taking care not to touch any of the burning scars. “Your water allergy- how could you put yourself in harms’ way like that? You’ve got dozens of potions and spells here, surely you must have something that could’ve protected you from the rain!”

“I do. I’ve got water resistance potions and a few waterproofing creams and things like that.”

“Well, why didn’t you use them?!”

“Because I had to hurry to save you… I didn’t have time to wait for a potion to take effect. I put on a cloak and did my best to stay covered, but as you can see… some of the rain got to me. It doesn’t matter though. What’s important is that you’re safe.”

Glinda was about to make another remark insisting that Elphaba  _ did _ care, but she decided against it when she saw Elphaba crying, her tears creating more scars on her face, burning her skin.

“Elphie, don’t cry…” Glinda wiped away her tears, being careful not to touch any of the bleeding scars on her face, “You’ll only hurt yourself more.”

“I know.” Elphaba stood up and crossed the room, once again browsing her extensive collection of potions. She downed two healing potions and a third bottle that Glinda suspected might have to do with either regeneration or water resistance.

“Is… is there anything I can do to help?” Glinda asked as she carefully stood up, despite her dizziness. “You’ve done such a good job taking care of me, I want to return the favor.”

“I can do it myself.” Elphaba said as she dug through a drawer and pulled out a vial of a mysterious green substance and applied it to a scrap of cloth. 

“Are you sure?” Glinda asked as she sat down on the small couch in front of the fire.

Thunder rumbled outside once more as the rain surged against the roof even harder.

“Yes.” Elphaba gritted her teeth in pain as she applied the jelly-like substance to the burns on her face, her hands and her voice both shaking. “I’ll be fine.”

“Elphaba-” Glinda crossed the room, carefully taking Elphaba’s trembling hand and leading her towards the couch. “You need to sit down- we both do.”

“I know.”

A pause.

Glinda had brought the cloth and the burn medicine with her. Elphaba hadn’t asked for them back.

Was that a signal that Elphaba wasn’t turning down Glinda’s offer to help?

It was worth a try, Glinda figured.

Slowly and carefully, Glinda pressed the rag to one of the smaller burns on Elphaba’s face. Elphaba hissed in pain and Glinda nearly drew away, but she stopped when Elphaba’s hand pressed against her own.

“I’m letting you help me.” Elphaba’s eyes were dark, still glassy with tears, “Are you happy?”

“I will be happy,” Glinda said as she dabbed some of the gel onto another burn, “As soon as you’re safe and healthy.”

Elphaba made a sound of acknowledgement, something between a grunt and a hum. Glinda couldn’t bear the silence, so she decided to make light conversation. 

“What is this stuff anyway?” Glinda asked as she touched the substance that was in the jar. It was green and cool to the touch almost pleasant smelling.

“Aloe. It’s a desert plant. Once or twice a year I travel to the Southern Desert to get some.”

“The Southern desert? That must be quite a long trip, hm?”

“It’s about a week’s journey by foot.”

Glinda focused her attention now to the smaller burns on Elphaba’s hands, holding off on treating a particularly large gash on her face until later. “An entire week of traveling? That’s an awfully long time to be on your own.”

“A week is nothing. I’ve been alone for two hundred and fifty years.”

“I thought you said you were almost three hundred years old.”

“I am.”

“Then what about those other fifty years?” 

“It’s none of your business.”

“Very well.” Glinda sighed as she silently treated the burns on her other hand, then refocused her attention to the largest injury on her face, an area damaged by both rain and tears. “This one’s going to sting.”

Elphaba took Glinda’s free hand and held it tight, biting her lip and growling in pain as another tear slipped down her face, leaving the faintest wisp of smoke as it etched yet another scar across her cheek.

“No more tears, my dear.” Glinda wiped away the wetness and applied balm to the freshest burn. 

_ My dear. _ Glinda hadn’t realized she used the endearment until a few seconds later. What weight, what sort of implications did that carry, she wondered, unsure of the meaning herself. In the end, surely they were just words and nothing more.

“There. We’re done.”

“Thank you.” Elphaba sighed as she finally relaxed, leaning into the couch.

“Is there anything else I can do to help you?”

“No. I’ll be fine now, truly. What about you? Is there anything you need?”

“I should be fine.” Glinda sat back and leaned into Elphaba, using her as almost a kind of pillow.

Elphaba put a lazy arm around her, careful not to touch her injured shoulder.

For the first time in ages, melting into the witch’s embrace, Glinda felt comfortable, she felt content. If she had known a week ago that she’d now be stranded in a storm with a witch and  _ enjoying _ it… what a strange twist of fate this was.

But this really  _ was _ comfortable- the pitter-patter of raindrops against the roof, the gentle rolling of thunder in the distance, the warmth of the fire and the steady rise and fall of Elphaba’s chest underneath her was so relaxing… why did this feel more like home than the castle she had grown up in?

Half asleep, she listened as Elphaba finally spoke. 

“If you must know… I suppose I could give you a bit of insight on my past.”

“Hm?” Glinda perked up a bit, she had been dying to unravel some more of the mystery surrounding Elphaba, but she didn’t want to seem any more inquisitive or intrusive than she had already been. “Do tell.”

“Well, to make an incredibly long story short, I had a lover before I realized I was immortal, and I had to watch him wither away and die, knowing that I’d live until the end of time without his presence. It’s hard knowing that I’ll outlive everyone that I meet, that I’m going to have to let go of everything and everyone at some point or another.”

“I can imagine.” Glinda yawned. She didn’t mean to sound disinterested- in fact she was absolutely intrigued by the witch’s past- but she was just so completely exhausted after the past few days.

“It’s far easier and far less painful to just isolate myself and not care about anyone except myself.” Elphaba laughed to herself, a sound that Glinda didn’t expect to hear so soon after both their respective traumas, “You, however, are making that quite difficult.”

“How so?” Glinda asked, hoping she’d get Elphaba to reveal some of her feelings.

“I’m afraid that’s another story for another day,” Elphaba paused to yawn herself, “First of all, It’s getting terribly late. Secondly, I’m a mysterious witch, I can only reveal so much at a time. There’s no fun in telling you all my secrets at once.”

“You absolutely wicked thing, you.” Glinda giggled, a drowsy lull in her voice. She had been holding Elphaba’s hand for some time, and, on a whim, she brought it to her lips and carefully pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles, avoiding the rust red rain-scars. “I hope sleep finds you well, Elphie.”

Elphaba was breathing heavier, Glinda could feel it. “You too.”

Glinda closed her eyes and tried to focus on the rain, the fire, Elphaba’s breathing, but nothing could quite distract her overthinking and exhausted mind. 

Elphaba  _ did _ care- she just pretended not to.

Or- was she actively  _ trying _ not to care?

Just how much had she lost in her life, and why was she so scared to open back up even after so long?

Was it Glinda’s business to know what Elphaba had gone through, was she even right to be caring? 

Why was she so drawn to the witch in the first place?

The ringing in her ears came back, cutting through her thoughts like a knife.

These were all thoughts she could deal with once she was feeling better.

For now, she needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, comments are appreciated! Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> tumblr:  
> main: yeee-haw  
> wicked: two-gay-witches (currently doing a liveblog of Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West, if you wanna check that out)


End file.
